Injuries
Injuries make losing HP even more fun! Also see Stats and Other Stats. Hitpoint Damage Directly deduced from Hitpoints. Represents overall fatigue and will to survive. *%80-%60 = -1 to All skills *%60-%50 = -1 to All Stats and skills *%50-%30 = -2 to all Stats and skills, every player action now requires double effort *%30-%10 = Player is incapacitated he can only shoot his pistol where he is lying with a FIR skill of of -3 *%10-%1 = Player is about to die, its a good time for him to pick his new character. During this time if other player doesn't intervene a Bloat may start eating the Player. *%0 = Player is dead, nothing is left to do other then collect his dogtag or citizens id and keep that bloat away from gnawing his arm. Limb Damage Deduced per Limb (arms and legs), keep a track if you want your players crippled. Each limb has HP of 1/5 of total HP. Either muscle tissue damage or broken bones. Each crippled limb takes away players 1/4 of all stats. Eye Gouging Eyes can be gouged by specimen during a Grab and Pin, each eye has 20 HP and specimen does 5 damage each turn. Roll >4 to see if Specimen goes for eyes during a grab or pin. Once an eye goes out of HP they are removed from players skull and is infected by 10. Eyes can be healed (unless gouged of course) by using AID, healing eyes won't add to overall HP. Losing an eye causes player to lose half of its PER. After Effects Because losing HP only once is not enough! 'Infection' Any wound that is not tend to will infect. Or DM will make them infected if Players went their way to another combat seeing they have enough HP and ignored to tend them. Infection will grow in time and cause a long painful death, rate of its progression, for dramatic purposes, at DMs hands. Some attacks of specimen will cause infection immideatly. Infections have their own difficulty increase in time, starting with 1 all the way to 12. Since quarantine is in effect 12 infection is the highest that can be tended by a medic in an outpost (or by a player that has 6 AID). Once a player hits 10 he will have fever, have hard time to attack or preform any other action. At 11 player will collapse and stay there untill he dies unable attack or preform any action. At 12, Player will die. Infection also represent the need to dress the wounds and other care, so an Infection score of 1-5 also means that wound is not yet infected but will be very soon. *Infection 1-5: -1 to all stats *Infection 5-7: -2 to all stats and skills *Infection 8-10: -3 to all stats and skills 'Acid Burn' Bloats acidic vomit and spilled chemical wastes. Will cause %10 HP total per turn untill player dies unless stabilized. Only an AID of 6 can stabilize the wound. Or follow the simplier rules in Bloats skill definition. 'Blood Loss' A gashing wound or a deep cut happens at a roll of >3 (only Specimen with sharp weapons can cause this). Will cause %10 HP every turn... per wound. Each wound causing blood loss causes -1 STR and AGI and -1 to FIR and MEL 'Sedatives' A Stalker may choose to inject sedavites from her needle gauntlet, roll >4 to see it does. If Player is fully armoured needles won't penerate. Sedatives will lower players all stats and skills by 5 and lasts 10 turns. Ironicly they will extend an incapacitated player life for 20-30 turns, giving time for some first aid. 'Bullet Wounds' Someone will eventually shoot someone he shouldn't. Check HP damage from weapons, add 4 Infection for body, 5 for limbs, 7 for guts, 7 for lungs. Depending on location cripple the limb right away or kill the player if it hits heart of head. Bullets will never hit reproductive organs. Ever. Each bullet wound causes -1 to all Stats and -3 to all Skills. 'Chemical Weapons' Anywhere deemed unrecoverable is hit by chemical weapons. Wind dispersion is negliable and it hangs onto surfaces. Density is low enough so players can't see or smell it. It causes instant death, however there are aple warnings and updates over radio. If players insist on traveling those locations they need gas masks. Husks, Crawlers and Scrakes are not effected by Chemical weapons. Category:Character Stuff